Separation
by Radioactive Kittens
Summary: It was just a simple question. He didn't mean for it to mean so much. But that one question was all it took to make one think.  Rocketshipping; Jessie/James


**I used to be these 'author's notes at the end of the story, but now I'm deciding it's better to put them at the beginning. Anyway, this is another Pokemon fanfiction. This time it features the pairing Jessie and James of Team Rocket. I've always been into this pairing but too scared to write a story of my own. So this is my first Rocketshipping fanfiction, I hope you all like it.**

**

* * *

**

James let out a soft sigh, pushing a lock of blue hair behind his ear. He looked over at his two companions, one a red-headed female and the other was a Meowth. Meowth was happily curled up in the grass fast asleep. The three had been together for years, protecting one another against the harshest of things. They may be the worst members of Team Rocket, but at least they had each other. James couldn't help but chuckle at his own thoughts. Such sappy thoughts coming from a "bad guy"… No. James didn't view himself as a bad guy. Sure, Team Rocket stole other's Pokemon, but he was only in Team Rocket to be near Jessie and protect her. And it's not like they ever succeeded in stealing Pokemon. He couldn't speak for her motives though as he didn't know them. Jessie was a secretive person, she never opened up. Not even to him.

Jessie was leaned up against a tree, looking up at the star-filled night sky. She was frustrated, they had failed again. What kind of villains were they? They couldn't even capture a stupid electric rat from a bunch of pathetic kids. They failed as villains; she knew they put Team Rocket to shame. No wonder they never had any money, no wonder the boss refused to compliment them or even simply pick them to carry out a task. No wonder after being in Team Rocket for so many years, they were still just lowly grunts. Sometimes she thought they were even lower than grunts, if that was even possible.

"Hey Jessie," James said almost out of nowhere. Jessie looked over at her blue haired companion.

"What is it?" she asked expecting a rather stupid question from James. She loved him as a brother, but he could be just so dense some times.

"What would you do if one day… One day we were separated?" James asked. Jessie's breathe stalled as the question hit her. Why would James be asking a question like this? He would never think of leaving Team Rocket without her or Meowth… Would he? She let out a laugh in response.

"Come on, James, you know we'll never be separated. We'll always be a team, no matter what. What's with that question anyway?" Jessie asked. James laughed nervously, just shaking his head in response. He truthfully didn't know why he had asked her that. She clearly had no intentions of leaving. At least, she'd stay in Team Rocket until she captured Pikachu. She had a determined side to her. The question had simply popped into his mind and before he could register what he was saying, he had just asked her.

"You must be tired. Why not try and get some sleep. It is late after all," Jessie told the male. James agreed, tossing Jessie's sleeping bag to her. It didn't take the two very long to roll out the sleeping bags and put out the fire. But as Jessie laid there beneath the stars, her mind couldn't help but race. What would she do if they were separated? What was more important to her was what would she do if she lost James?

James had kept her strong for so many years; it was his quirky personality that kept her going. That kept her in Team Rocket. It was him who helped her up after every failure. James always made her laugh with his suggestions. After all, it always was his idea to dress up as a girl in some of their schemes. Jessie was beginning to realize one thing. James had become her rock, somewhere along the years she had come to dependent on the quirky, blue haired male.

How would she be able to handle being separated from him? Would she even be able to continue in Team Rocket? She couldn't even imagine how she'd feel. The idea of losing him was just too unrealistic too him. She had never thought that they'd ever be separated. She'd only ever been thinking about the present, never the future. What mattered to her was living for today, not waiting for tomorrow. She didn't want to end up with 'what if's' in her life. But now there was a serious 'what if' on her mind. And it was all thanks to James.

Jessie let out a soft sigh, pulling the sleeping bag up to her chin. Maybe if she got some sleep, the thoughts would subside. James and Meowth were still with her now, and that's all that mattered. She didn't want to spend her time worrying about the future. No, she refused to spend her time doing that. As long as she had James and Meowth she was happy, as long as they remained a team.

"Silly James, we'll always be together," Jessie whispered to herself, allowing her eyes to fall shut. Separation was a foreign word to her. She refused to let her team, her friends, be separated any time soon. As she drifted off into sleep, she couldn't help but wonder… Had her feelings for James turned into feelings of love? Just maybe they had after all…


End file.
